From The Inside Out
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Seth Rollins receives an offer that is simply too good to refuse...and the Architect becomes the Future. Post Wrestlemania 30 leading up to Payback 2014.


**A/N - So this little 2 parter has been niggling away at me for the longest time. I finally decided to finish the damn thing and get it posted. I love the whole Shield-Authority-Rollins-HHH story that played out last year and have wanted to write on it for ages. So here we go, enjoy...**

* * *

Disobedient.

Disobedient, ungrateful little _fucks_.

That's what they were.

Hunter slammed his large hand against the sturdy oak desk of his home office. The harsh movement caused several items to stumble out of position. He absently reached for the pen that teetered on the edge, taking it between his thick fingers and scrawling nonsense on the page before him. His angry eyes stared ahead.

Unblinking.

Pensive.

He just didn't understand how he had allowed this to happen. Those boys had been brought in to work for him and had been incredibly effective until….until…

Until what?

He simply couldn't figure it out and it unnerved him. He was the The Game. The _Cerebral_ Assassin.

Cerebral.

He'd made a career out of out smarting every opponent and any idiot foolish enough to cross his path. Now that he was COO anybody who crossed him had to have some sort of death wish. That's why this whole situation was getting under his skin. There had to be a way. There had to be an answer, a solution, to this mess. He had to fix it. And he would.

Just not tonight.

His body groaned, still aching from the remnants of the devastating spear it had endured over a week ago, as he stood out of the chair and walked to the door. It remained slightly open allowing a sliver of light to peek inside. On the desk, a scrap of paper was illuminated by the light; highlighting the thick bold letters that lay upon its surface.

 **S. H. I. E. L. D.**

* * *

Seth Rollins smiled at his brothers. After Wrestlemania it seemed the Shield couldn't fly any higher. They had dismantled the Authority's stooges and had the real targets set in their sights. Dean and Roman chatted amicably, thoroughly invigorated after their recent attack on Evolution. It was only a matter of time before they destroyed the legendary trio in their match. Seth knew it was a formality. Evolution wasn't a unit. They weren't a family. Not like them. Not like the Shield.

 _Liar_.

The little voice in his head mocked him as he watched over his friends. He had everything he wanted in life yet somehow it still wasn't enough. He knew that now. He'd known it when the Wyatt Family had attacked and when CM Punk had taunted all three Shield members. Seth yearned for more, for better, for _gold_. That's what he really wanted. And it's what both men standing next to him wanted too. They all wanted to be the best. Unfortunately the best didn't come in threes. What was going to happen in the not so distant future when world titles became a possibility? He'd already seen the results. He'd already been forced to hold the egos of Roman and Dean in check. If he was being honest, there wouldn't even be a Shield right now if it wasn't for him.

A little flurry of anger surged through his veins. He thought this was what he wanted but lately he was having a hard time believing it.

"Hey _Architect.._."

Seth looked into the teasing eyes of Dean Ambrose who had adopted the nickname after their recent spats. Somehow he had the feeling it wasn't going to go away.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…" Seth suddenly trailed off when he spied a curious piece of paper sitting conspicuously in the middle of his gym bag. He picked it up, flipping it over and biting back the surprised hush that threatened to break free when he realized what it was.

"Seth!"

Ambrose was calling his name again but his eyes were transfixed on the small business card.

"What are you looking at, man?" Roman Reigns smooth voice broke the silence, his grey eyes curiously peeking into the other man's hands.

Seth quickly brushed it off, tossing the card back in his bag and shrugging his shoulders. "Some rat left me her number. Maybe I'll call, maybe I won't. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Their laughter carried out the door and only when he was sure they were gone did he immediately snap it into his hands, his gaze once again locked on to the definitive symbol of The Authority. The crisp logo was centred right in the middle of the expensive card and underneath, written in confident and daring black ink:

' _ **All Kings Must Fall'**_

All kings must fall? What the fuck did that mean? He didn't get a chance to figure it out. A sudden rap on the door drew his attention and without waiting for an answer, The Director of Operations walked inside with a smirk on his face.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Relax, Rollins. I'm not here to hurt you."

"What do you want?"

"I see you got our offering. And if you're interested…" Kane let his sentence hang in the air and promptly thrust a second business card into the younger mans chest. "Don't be late."

The click of the lock left Seth standing alone. His fingers anxiously flipped the card in his hands and his eyes grew wide.

 _ **The Fairmont Hotel. Next week after Raw. Room 1801.**_

It was an invitation. To what? Despite himself Seth was desperate to find out. All kings must fall. And in their place…somebody must rise? The Authority had given him a week to contemplate. But he didn't need it. He had already made up his mind.


End file.
